


The language of you boby

by melaniepattinson



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaniepattinson/pseuds/melaniepattinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella, jeune fille de 18 ans, habite avec sa soeur Chloe, 22 ans, dans le centre de New-York, deux jeunes filles tout à fait normales. Elle n'ont pas de diplômes pour se trouver un travail correct alors elles travaillent avec leurs corps. Mais elles ont une passion commune : La danse. Leur rêve est de trouver une vie stable sans problème. Elles n'ont plus de famille, une mère chanteuse, droguée et alcoolique les a abandonné. Leur père est mort il y a deux ans dans un tragique accident mais elles vont vite s'apercevoir que la vie n'est toujours pas rose. Comment vont-elles faire pour surmonter tout ça?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The language of you boby

 

 

 

Chapitre 1 : Ma vie, notre vie.

 

\- BELLA !,hurla James mais qu'est ce que tu me fous bordel c'est quoi cette danse? Je t'ai dit je veux de la sensualité tu sais ce que ça veux dire ou quoi t'es aussi molle qu'une queue de grand-père.

\- Tu sais quoi James t'asqu'às la faire ta danse de merde j'en ai marre tu sais ce que ça veut dire ! Hier j'ai fais des heures sup' j'ai finis à six heures du matin et tu m'appelles à neuf heures pour les répétitions, putain tu sais qu'on a besoin de dormir si on veut être en forme le soir, l'engueulais-je

\- N'oublie pas une chose, ma p'tit Isa c'est moi qui te paie car j'ai juste a claqué des doigts, je te vire et tu ne retrouveras pas un job de ta vie, me menaca-t-il.

 

Je ne répondis rien, c'était la routine tout les jours c'était pareil. James m'engueulait et me menaçait de me foutre à la porte mais il savait que les clients venaient que pour moi alors il ne faisait rien car s'il me virait, il perdrait une bonne partie de ses clients.

 

James est mon patron dans quoi je bosse ? Je suis streaptiseuse. Oui je sais c'est pas un métier sain mais je n'es pas le choix si je veux gagner ma vie car n'étant pas diplomée, je ne peux avoir accès à aucun métier malheureusement. Des fois j'ai envie de tout plaquer, de tout arrêter : ma vie, mon job, ... Tout tellement je vis dans la misère. Je n'ai pas d'amies, pas de petit amis et pas de famille. Il ne me reste plus que ma soeur.

 

Mon père est mort il y a plus de deux ans maintenant dans un accident de la route en exerçant son métier: brigadier autoroutier. Et oui, il controlait les autoroutes, pas très passionnant mais il aimait ça. Quant à ma mère, je la considère comme morte, elle nous a abandonné. Moi j'étais encore un bébé et ma soeur avait 4 ans. Elle est chanteuse professionelle, droguée , alcoolique et par-dessus tout, se tape tout les mecs qu'elle peut. Parait-il même qu'elle s'est mariée avec un certain Jacob Black, grand patron de Black Immo. Il est le deuzieme homme le plus riche sur terre.

 

Voilà ce qui intéresse ma mère: l'argent, elle ne vit que pour ça, la céèébre Renée Fujisawa, ma mère a des origines Japonaises, c'est pour ça qu'elle emmenait mon père pour la grande fête du dragon en chine tous les ans et aussi pour le nouvel an chinois. Enfin ma soeur, c'est grâce à elle que je suis encore en vie car si jamais elle n'était plus là, je ne ferais plus partie de ce monde depuis longtemps. Ma vie n'a plus d'importance si je dois me tuer au travail.

 

\- Putain bella, mais bouge toi le cul bordel !

\- James, tu sais quoi, c'est l'heure d'aller manger donc va te faire voir, lui répondis-je

 

Je pouvais me permettre de lui répondre comme ça car sa femme Victoria m'avait dit un jour que s'il était un peu lourd ou abusait trop je pouvais l'envoyer promener.

 

\- Sur ce, James à ce soir.

Je partis dans ma loge me rabiller d'un leggin, d'une jupe éccossaise rouge ainsi qu'un haut rouge et mes bottines. Et en ressortant, sur le chemin de la sortie je croiisa James.

\- Isabella, si tu sors d'ici, ton salaire sera diminué de moitié.

\- On verra bien, lui dis-je en sortant

 

Je sortis dehors et respirai un bon coup, j'étais creuvée je n'en pouvais plus. Je décidai de rentrer à pied jusqu'à chez moi en même temps je n'avais pas le choix, pas de permis donc pas de voiture, et pas d'argent sur moi pour l'instant donc on oublie les transports en communs. Direction la maison à pied. Je longeais les rues figorifiée par le vent, léger mais froid quand même. Quand tout d'un coup je percutais quelqu'un, un homme. (N/a : Je sais a qui vous pensez mais non c'est pas lui :P) les cheuveux blonds, les yeux bleus (N/a : Bah quoi? j'ai bien le droit de l'imaginer avec les yeux bleu le Carlisle ^^') je dirai la quarentaire et très joli homme mais pas mon style il est un peu trop vieux à mon gout et il est s'en doute marié, les hommes les plus beaux sont toujours mariés ou fiancés de toute façon.

 

\- Oh ! excusez moi mademoiselle, je suis désolé, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal j'espère ?

Et attentif en plus le papy commence à me plaire lui **(N/a : J'vous rasure je ferais jamais de ma vie un Bella/Carlisle beuk' sa me dégoute une jeune avec un vieux :s)**

\- Non je ne me suis pas fais mal merci, lui répondis-je

\- Vous êtes sur car je suis medecin je peux vous osculter si vous avez mal quelque part vous vous êtes peut être cassé quelque chose.

\- Je vous rassure non je n'ai mal nul part merci beaucoup de vous inquiéter mais je vais très bien monsieur ...

\- Non appellez moi Carlisle Cullen, monsieur ça fait vieux papy et je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, 42 ans c'est pas vieux.

\- Je vous rassure c'est pas vieux 42 ans Mr Cullen, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais je dois y aller, je reprend le travail dans pas très longtemps et j'ai pas intérêt à être en retard

\- Oh! Bien sûr en tout cas, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

\- Moi de même Mr Cullen, lui répliquais-je

 

Et après nos salutations je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à la maison, ce que j'avais envie c'est de manger un bout, de prendre un bon bain chaud et de me reposer au moins une heure. Une fois arrivée chez moi je me rendis directement à la cuisine en croisant ma soeur Chloe.

 

\- Alors ça a été ce matin avec James ?, me questionna-t-elle

\- A ton avis ?

\- Infernal ?, supposa-t-elle

\- Non c'est pire il a pas arreté de me faire chier, je connais pas un mec pire que lui, c'est un chieur pronfond si tu veux savoir, j'en ai ma claque de ce mec ras-le-bo,l attend on finit à six heures du matin et monsieur t'appelle à neuf heures pour répéter pour ce soir, non mais il est frappé lui.

\- Oui mais tu le connais non ! Tu sais comment est James quand on parle de travail

\- Oui c'est bien ça le probleme

 

PDV d'Edward

 

\- Monsieur vous désirez quelque chose ?

\- Non Albert vous pouvez disposez, lui dis-je

 

Tout ce train-train quotidien commencait à me souler, j'avais beau être riche, ma vie continue mais c'est toujours la même chose. Bien se comporter et tout le reste avec une fiancée belle mais elle n'a carréement rien dans la cervelle. J'en ai marre de ma vie je veux vivre autre chose que dans le luxe ou papa et maman vous offrent tout ce que vous voulez, voilà un peu près à quoi resemble ma vie. Ah ! et j'oubliais, ne pas oublier le dimanche, le fameux rendez-vous au golf. Ah ! Qu'est ce que je peux détester ce sport de petit bourge mais je me tais et joue mon role de jeune héritier.

 

\- Edward oh mon amour tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai acheté de beau aujourd'hui ?

\- Une dizaine de robe avec des talons assortis ?, la questionnais-je

\- Mais comment t'as deviné mon chéri ?, me demanda ma fiancée

\- Angela, tu achètes toujours la même chose donc à la longue je commence à savoir et puis vas voir Alice ce n'est pas le moment je suis pas d'humeur mon coeur.

 

Elle quitta mon bureau à mon plus grand soulagement en dehors de notre "maison" si je peux dire que c'est une maison car pour moi sa ressemble plus a un château qu'autre chose, mais passon,s l'heure du diner va bientôt arriver, il y aura mes parents, mon frère et sa femme Rosalie, ma soeur et son mari Jasper, ma fiancé et enfin moi. Malgré que ma mère aime faire à manger, elle doit se plier à nos coutumes de riche, si je peux dire ça comme ça, mais de temps en temps elle file en douce dans la cuisine préparer quelques plats et fait ensuite croire à mon père qu'elle a juste passé la recette à nos cuisiniers mais mon père n'est pas dupe mais la laisse faire . Mon père, parlons en, c'est un homme super, il en est malade que je doive épouser Angela Weber pour les affaires mais je lui ai dit que ça me gèner pas que si je rencontrais la femme de ma vie - ce que je doute fort- je lui dirais et je divorcerais point barre. pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple.

  
Dix neufs heures l'heure du diner. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais pouvoir manger au fast Food avec des amis ou avec ma soeur sans qu'on nous suive à la trace par les agents de mes futurs beaux parents. Ca devient insoutenable mais plus vite je serai marié avec elle, mieux ça sera, je pourrai mettre les points sur les i.

 

\- Edward tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?, me questionna Alice

\- Désolé Alice j'étais dans mes pensées tu disais petite soeur ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, quand tu m'appelles ainsi, on dirait que j'ai quatres ans Edward, donc je te disais est ce que pour votre mariage, ça vous dérange si je  
vous aide ?, me demanda-t-elle

\- Alice tu peux même t'occuper de tout ça ne me dérange pas puisque je m'en fous de ce mariage et tu le sais très bien si ça aurait été un mariage ou l'amour règne, j'aurai pris plaisir à le préparer mais les mariages arrangés, c'est pas ma tasse de thé.

Et prend ça dans tes dents Angèla !

\- EDWARD ! Mais comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un mariage arrangé, enfin mais qui t'as raconté ça ?, m'engeula Angèla

\- Angèla tu sais très bien que je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais et toi tu fais juste ton cirque devant tout le monde pour faire croire ça ! Et je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de ton cirque de petite fille pourrie gâtée par son père et ton cirque de sale garce que tu es !

\- Comment oses tu ! Edward tu sais quoi ! Tu te débrouilleras avec ta soeur pour le mariage car je rentre chez mes parents !

\- Oh! mais est ce que j'aurai vexer Mlle Weber ? Tu sais quoi rentre chez ton père ça me fera des vacances et si tu me confie le mariage ça sera loin d'être fini, sur ce, je m'en vais !

 

Je me levai de table et me rendis dans le hall d'entrée pour prendre ma veste et sortis à pied, il fallait que je prenne l'air ou si non j'allais vraiment m'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre et je m'en voudrai. Je longeai les rues de New-York pour finir dans une rue que je connais bien ! C'étais la rue où il y avais mon magasin de musique préféré, mais à cette heure-ci, il était fermé, 23h30 tost les magasins sont fermés. Au coin de la rue, se trouvrait un genre de club de streaptise "le streap' Twilight". Je rentrai à l'interieur et me dirigeai vers le bar.

 

\- Je vous sers quelque chose Monsieur ?, me questionna une petite blonde

\- Oui un whisky coca s'il vous plait

Elle prit des bouteille et un verre et versa le tout dans le verre

\- Voila Monsieur.

Je la remerciai et tourna la tête vers la scène où une jolie brune venait d'arriver, elle était sublime, des cheveux bruns qui ondulaient quand elle dansait, des yeux à en tuer plus d'un. Il fallait que je la rencontre coûte que coûte.

 

Pdv de Bella

 

Ma soeur me réveilla et pas en douceur si vous voulez savoir.

 

\- Bella bouge toi c'est 18 heures on est dans la merde !

\- Quoi ! 18 heures tu te fous de moi j'espère ?, la questionnais-je

\- Non je me suis endormi aussi, allez bouge toi, peut arriver un peu avant 19 heures si on se bouge.

\- Je suis creuvée et tu veut que je cours,non mais t'es pas bien toi !

\- BELLA!, me menaca-elle

 

Je me recoiffaicorectement et on sortit tutes les deux. On courrait le plus vite possible dans les rues. Il faut qu'on arrive le plus vite possible. Une fois arrivées, nous étions ssouflées tellement on avait courru..

 

\- BELLA ON AVAIT DIT A 14h PAS 18 HEURES !, s'énerva James

\- Je suis vraiment désolée James, je me suis endormie et j'ai pas vu l'heure, excuse moi.

\- Ok, ça va pour cette fois, vas t'habbiler et tu vas t'entrainer sur la chorégraphie finale.

 

Je partis me préparer et les heures de répèt's s'enchainèrent jusqu'à 23 h. - l'heure de l'ouverture du club- j'ai pu enfin manger un bout et me rafaichir un peu. Puis l'heure de passer sur scène fut venue,j'ai remarqué au bar un jeune homme que je n'avais vus avec les yeux verts, les cheveux bruns roux, il était parfait et je devinais même sa musculature sous ses vêtements. Mon dieu, qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour atterir dans ses bras.(N/a : Et tu sais pas comment ^^) L'homme en question s'assit pile devant la scène je le regardai dans les yeux et nous nous lachons plus puis je fis un faux mouvement et atteris dans ses bras. (N/a : Voeux exoser) Han ! Merci mon dieu mais je l'imaginais pas comme ça quand je disais que je voulais être dans ses bras. Et je relevai ma tête pour croiser ses magnifiques yeux.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ALors sa vous plait toujours les chapitres suivant seront poster selon m'on imagination :)

Bisous les Miss Et un grand merci car sans vous je ne suis rien ^^


End file.
